Ghost of the past!
by Angel Pendragon
Summary: Arthur's chambers are haunted by a ghost from Arthur and Merlin's past, Arthur seeks help from Merlin to rid the chambers of the spook. A/M slash


Merlin the paranormal investigator.

The chambers were eerily dark and there was an unearthly chill in the air, the windows were clattering and the wind from out side was making a ghostly whistling sound as it battered against the window pane.

The bed sheets were huddled up over Prince Arthur's head as he tried to hide away from the noises and the uneasy feeling he had in his stomach.

He was the Prince of Camelot, the future heir to the throne and here he was hiding under his bedding from the sound of his window banging and the fact his room was dark and cold, it was Autumn what else did he expect?.

Arthur pushed the bedding down from his head and peeked out, the room was dead still, it was pitch black, he could see nothing at all and that alone made him feel uneasy.

The Prince as brave as he was still felt vulnerable and uneasy as he laid in his large four poster bed alone in the darkness, he had the feeling of being watched, he could feel the invisible eyes staring into him, burning his soul away, the thoughts made him shudder as a deep cold chill ran down his spine, he wasn't the most superstitious of people, if anything he wasn't at all and that had caused many an argument with Merlin especially when Arthur had found the rabbits foot Gaius had given Merlin tucked safely under his pillow.

Arthur had given Merlin a hard time for that for over a week until it got boring and Merlin had got used to ignoring Arthur's taunts over the rabbits foot, that in which annoyed Arthur as he felt like he was losing his touch in the field of being a prat, the one thing he was awesomely good at was now not having an effect on his clumsy servant.

Yet Arthur found him self wishing he had some sort of a charm for protection, every time a peddler had offered him a free protection charm he had laughed it off, "I'm the Prince of Camelot, I do not need any protection charms, I have my Knights to protect me and I am a dab hand at sparring and protecting my self" was his usual response, but now as he laid alone and rather scared in his chambers he found him self cursing him self as he wished he had taken one of the peddlers up on their offer and taken a charm or several, he was used to dealing with odd creatures such as the questing beast but when it came to phantoms and spooks he found him self shaking, he could protect him self from creatures he could ram a sword through but not apparitions and malevolent spirits.

He had grown up watching his father murder people in cold blood and have their dead carcases removed from the castle dungeons and cells by his guards, the amount of people who had died with in the castle was unbelievable and by the age of thirteen Arthur had lost count of just how many carcases he had witnessed being carted away from the court yard, everybody from disobedient servants to sorcerers and random criminals who passed through Camelot.

Arthur found him self once again shudder as he thought of just how many spirits and evil presences were trapped with in the walls of the castle, just how many fallen victims to King Uther were still roaming the castle in the dark, watching, listening and waiting to make their move.

Arthur was raised to go on his gut instincts and his sixth sense when it came to dangerous situations and right now he felt those senses screaming at him in his head.

Arthur slowly slipped out of his bed, so slow he thought it would take him an eternity for his feet to finally touch the ground, yet he didn't feel brave enough to dart out of bed and run for the door, he wanted to go unnoticed with in the dark, be one with the shadows and pass the shadows with in the shadows with out being noticed, whether it would work he didn't know but it was worth a try, if that failed then he would run but only when he felt he had no other choice.

His feet touched the floor and he felt a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders, he had made it this far with out the shadows jumping for him.

He braced himself against the bed and lifted all of his weight on to his feet, then he heard the floor board creek and his heart sank into his stomach as he once again felt the invisible eyes burn into him, he wasn't alone and he could tell, he could feel the hairs on his neck standing up on end and his legs felt ridiculously weak from fear, he was fearing the shadows with in the shadows, just how stupid did he feel right now? He thought to him self as he took a deep breath and slowly edged closer to the door, crossing the floor with tiny steps as to avoid making any noise if he could help it.

'CREAK' he stopped dead as he once again stepped on another loose floor board, 'this is ridiculous' he thought to him self as he composed him self 'its just the weather and my paranoia getting the better of me' he thought as he felt out for his door.

An icy cold shiver ran down his spine and there was a cold gush of air pass by him as he felt around for the door handle, he was as blind as a bat in the dark and could not see any thing, he might as well of been walking around with his eyes closed it was that bad, but his other senses were hightend and he could hear things he would have missed if his sight was unhindered.

He could hear a faint tapping like someone was tapping very lightly on his bed frame and his stomach flipped, he felt his fear snap inside him and he grabbed the door handle and bolted through the main room to his chambers and out of the main door on to the long, cold corridor.

He was surprised he hadn't fallen over something such as his boots, the table, the chair or anything that Merlin may have left on the floor.

The corridor was dimly lit with candles but he still felt cold, shaken and uneasy, he still felt as if he was being watched.

Yet he couldn't go running to his father because he felt he was being stalked by a ghost or several, the atmosphere in the room felt as if there was more than one pair of ghostly eyes watching him.

He quickened his pace and hurried down the corridor, the floor under his bare feet felt as if it was stinging him as it was so cold.

He was still wearing his night shirt and loose fitting trousers he wore to bed, he didn't exactly have time to grab his shirt and breeches before he ran for the door, in fact he didn't even think about it, all he wanted to do was run and run and RUN away from the room.

His mind was spinning and his stomach hurt from the amount of times he felt it retching as he tried to slowly make his way across the room without drawing attention to him self.

He felt so stupid and so vulnerable, he had no idea where he was going he was just walking around, he didn't want to go back to his cold dark room but he knew he couldn't walk around all night until sun rise when he felt he could return to his room.

Arthur had found him self stood out side the door to the court physician's quarters but he wasn't there to see Gaius, he wanted to see Merlin, he wanted to speak to him, he wasn't sure why, he just felt like the only place he felt safe was with Merlin and he needed to see him, he needed to feel safe and comforted, he knew Merlin would look after him after all he was his servant.

Arthur being Arthur and being the Prince of Camelot, he knew the door to the quarters was not locked and to avoid receiving odd looks from Gaius at this hour he decided he would do his little act of breaking and entering without the breaking, he gripped the handle and pushed the door open, he peered around quickly, the room was a glow with candles that were set out on the work bench, all a part of one of Gaius' nightly calming rituals, something to do with purification but Arthur wasn't sure as to what it all meant, he wasn't into the whole spiritual thing, he was more about the swords and being the prettiest boy in Camelot, Merlin understood it all and he enjoyed it.

Arthur rolled his eyes and smirked 'candles, herbs and rabbits feet, he had one strange servant' he thought to him self as he tip toed past Gaius who was sleeping soundly on his little bed.

He had a strange servant but he liked it that way, Merlin always seemed to surprise him, he wasn't as stupid as he looked and Merlin did look pretty 'out of it' what with his hopelessly adorable yet so idiotic smile and those ears that made him stand out in the crowd and those eyes, the most amazing eyes in the whole of Camelot.

'Arthur don't do this' he heard the voice of his subconscious screaming at him, he knew it and had known it for a while, he was hopelessly and stupidly falling for his servant, he needed Merlin more than a friend and more than a servant, even though some servants would agree to the tasks just to be a good, perfect servant but he couldn't imagine having one of his other servants hold him and kiss him in the way he imagined Merlin to, Merlin and those beautifully perfect sweet lips so soft against his.

Arthur began to drift away in to dream land with his fantasies of his manservant until he was disturbed by the sound of Gaius snorting and turning over in his bed, then Arthur snapped out of it and came falling back down to earth, he remembered the reason he had come here and it wasn't good, he needed Merlin's protection from that god damn malevolent spirit in his chambers and he was going to sound so soft asking Merlin to help but he didn't have any other choice, Merlin was his only hope.

Arthur sneaked up the steps to Merlin's room quietly as not to disturb the sleeping physician.

He pushed open the old door to his servants room, he peered round the door and found that the room was rather dark but not as dark as his chambers were, he could see Merlin sleeping peacefully in his bed looking perfect and so calm and so handsome if he allowed the thought to enter his head.

He observed just how peaceful Merlin was he laid in bed, Arthur could only wish he was dreaming about him, not like he ever expected Merlin to dream about him, he never expected for Merlin to feel the same for him as he felt for his servant, he only wished and hoped with all his heart that one day no matter how inappropriate it may be and however many problems it would rise, that Merlin would think of him the same way he thought about Merlin and that they could act on their feelings.

Arthur stood in the door way watching as Merlin smiled in his sleep, Arthur felt his own smile break through his tight lips, he loved Merlin's smile it filled him with joy, Merlin's smile was a thing of beauty and he wished he could see Merlin smile all the time.

Arthur watched as Merlin shuffled in the bed and brought his hands up to grip the pillow, the smile still plastered on his face.

"I love you too" Merlin mumbled as he snuggled his head into the pillow.

Arthur felt his heart leap out of his chest and into his mouth as the words swirled around in his head, then the pain began to dawn on him, Merlin was in love with somebody most likely Gwen and Arthur realised that his hopes would never happen, he would never have Merlin for him self.

Arthur watched Merlin a little longer before striding towards the bed and kneeling down beside his servant, he leaned in to get a better view of the smile, it was so gorgeous he just wanted to lean in further and kiss those lips, he needed to feel close to Merlin but he knew it would never happen.

"Merlin" he whispered as he gently nudged his servant on the arm, he got no reply so stood pouting over Merlin for a moment before grabbing his arm and gently shaking him "Merlin wake up" he whispered a little louder this time.

Merlin groaned some unintelligent ramblings and buried his face into the pillow, so Arthur gripped the blanket that Merlin used to cover him self and whipped it off and held it tightly in his hands, a smug grin crept across his face as his eyes wandered over the young man laid in front of him.

All Arthur could think of was how gorgeous and unbelievably cute Merlin looked when he was disturbed from his sleep, yet he still hadn't woke up and Arthur's longing gaze soon turned to exasperation yet his eyes remained to wander up and over the warlock, then Arthur's eyes fell on Merlin's groin, it appeared Merlin the sweet innocent servant had a pretty hard erection as Arthur could see it sticking up in Merlin's trousers.

Arthur felt a rage of anger surge through him as he thought about Merlin dreaming of someone else and being turned on by it, the same person he said he loved, Arthur only wished it was him who Merlin desired.

Arthur bit back his anger, he was being fuelled by rage now and anger and he felt as if he could run back to his room and go do some spook busting, kick some ghost ass.

Arthur stepped back towards the door and was about to make his way down the steps when he heard Merlin once again mumble.

"I don't care, I love you" the warlock mumbled as he squirmed on the bed, Arthur stood and listened for a moment longer fuelling his anger.

He felt his heart pound and ache from hearing Merlin mutter the words he longed to hear him say to him.

He put one foot down on to the next step and heard Merlin call out his name "Arthur" the sound of Merlin calling out his name made Arthur spin on the steps and hurry back in to the room but Merlin was still sound asleep.

Arthur stared at him unable to move, why had he just called out his name? Arthur thought to him self.

Merlin was asleep his eyes were closed and he was still, he looked so perfect!

"Arthur, I love you" Merlin moaned as he gripped the pillow tighter.

The Princes eyes bulged with shock as the words moaned by the servant rung in his ears, 'is he for real?' thought Arthur once he managed to compose himself into a Princely manner.

With in moments a huge smile etched across the young Pendragon's face, his hopes may still have a chance he thought as he slowly made his way across to his servant.

"Merlin" the Prince whispered again close to Merlin's ear "wake up".

Merlin slowly stirred, his blurry eyes trying there best to focus on the figure standing in front of him, he could see a blurred vision of someone in a white shirt with light hair.

"Arthur" he shrieked as he jolted awake, the Prince gave him a smirk as Merlin scrambled for his blanket that the Prince had rudely whipped off him minutes before and had been slung near Merlin's feet.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin squeaked as he did his best to hide his very visible erection.

Arthur cocked his brow and stared at his clumsy servant for a moment "I need your help" the Prince finally said with a sigh.

Merlin shuffled to the edge of the bed, with the blanket still covering the parts he wished to keep hidden, not like it mattered as Arthur had already seen it when he was asleep, just how long had Arthur been stood there? Merlin thought to him self .

"Help........... with what?" inquired the curious young warlock.

Arthur took a deep breath 'this is going to be good' he thoughts as he thought of the best way to explain his room and ask Merlin for help.

"My chambers are haunted" he said quietly.

Merlin cocked his brow and a slight smirk spread across his face "haunted" he replied in his 'are you taking the piss' tone of voice, he knew Arthur liked to play tricks on his friends and servants, was this one of them? He thought.

Arthur pouted and looked away from the servant for a while, he was trying to hide the hurt he felt behind his eyes, Merlin thought he was having a laugh with him but he wasn't he was serious, deadly serious Arthur had never run out of his own chambers so fast in his life before.

"Yes Merlin... haunted and no its not a joke" Arthur replied sharply.

Merlin's face fell confused, he was rather shocked, he didn't think Arthur believed in ghosts or anything really.

"Haunted by what?" asked Merlin as he climbed to his feet and reached for his jacket off of the near by chair.

"A bloody ghost Merlin, what else?" snapped Arthur as he stepped back from his servant to allow him to dress properly.

Arthur watched as Merlin changed in to his trousers and pulled on his shoes, Arthur couldn't resist having a right good stare at his servants ass, even though he was apprehensive about going back to his chambers to face whatever was lurking in the shadows he still felt good when he stared at Merlin's ass.

Arthur had noticed Merlin turn back to face him and as soon as he saw his servant staring at him he felt his face begin to burn up.

"Shall we go and see your chambers?, Sire" rushed Merlin with a smirk, Arthur hated it when Merlin didn't take him seriously.

Arthur nodded in response and left the room with Merlin following closely behind him, they tip toed through the main room as not to wake Gaius.

The walk back to the room was awkward and long, Merlin was worried about what Arthur may have seen and heard as he stood in the servants room waiting for him to wake up and Arthur was annoyed at Merlin for not believing him about his chambers, but he could not stay annoyed for long and found him self wondering if what Merlin said in his sleep was true, did Merlin love Arthur or was it just a strange dream?.

Arthur stopped outside his door and motioned for Merlin to enter first, Merlin sighed and quickly entered, but as soon as he entered the room he stopped and held his hand up to Arthur to tell him to stay where he was.

Merlin peered around the room into the darkness "bring me a candle" he whispered to the Prince as he waved his hand around in the air.

Arthur grabbed a candle off of a nearby table that was situated on the corridor, he went back to Merlin who was still waving his hand in the air, Arthur rolled his eyes and grabbed Merlin's hand and placed the candle in his grip.

Merlin then disappeared into the room alone, Arthur closed his eyes tightly as he took a deep breath, he knew he had to follow his servant, Arthur was no coward but he wasn't keen on the idea of venturing into a room which was haunted.

Merlin slowly made his way across the room towards the Princes bedroom with the candle gripped tightly in his hand, he had got a strange nauseous feeling as soon as he had entered the room and knew there was something about it he could not explain.

He heard Arthur shuffling behind him but he was closer to the door than he was his servant, Merlin continued to make his way towards the bedroom with a sickness in his stomach, he had no idea what he would do if he was confronted by a ghost, he could not use his magic as Arthur did not know about it yet.

Arthur watched as his servant once again disappeared out of sight.

Merlin had made it to the bedroom and Arthur was actually scared for his servant.

Merlin peered around the room observing every corner, he saw nothing but still felt a subconscious niggling in his head, something wasn't right about this room.

Arthur moved closer to Merlin and stood with in breaths reach to him, Merlin could feel the Princes breath on his neck and it sent a shiver down his spine.

Arthur saw his servant shudder and became nervous, "can you feel something?" he whispered to Merlin.

Merlin closed his eyes and bit his tongue, he felt something but it wasn't what Arthur thought, it wasn't supernatural but it was strong and overwhelming, the sensation of Arthur's breath on his neck had made his heart skip and his stomach ache with yearning.

"Oh yeah" replied Merlin as he attempted to remain calm.

Arthur instinctively reached out and grabbed Merlin by the arm not realising what he was actually doing, Merlin clenched the candle tighter, he wanted to turn to face Arthur and kiss him but he couldn't, he wished he could hold the Prince and make everything ok but he couldn't without magic.

"What is it?" asked Arthur shakily.

Merlin swallowed hard, his throat had suddenly become tight and dry "its a spirit" he replied.

Arthur stepped backwards and crashed into his dresser with fear, he knew there was something in his chambers, he had felt it and now Merlin was confirming it.

There was a deathly silence and then they both heard a faint tapping against the bed frame "I heard that earlier" hissed Arthur.

Merlin stepped closer to the bed but Arthur called him back, Merlin decided to ignore his master and carried on any way towards the bed.

"Is there a spirit here?" Merlin called out making Arthur, "knock twice if there is".

There was a silence then two loud knocks followed soon after.

Arthur gasped "its communicating" he spluttered.

"Do you mean us any harm?" Merlin once again called out "knock twice for no and once for yes".

Arthur had moved closer to Merlin now being brave, he didn't want Merlin to think he was weak.

There was another two loud knocks, Merlin sighed with relief and turned to face Arthur who by now was drip white in the candle light.

Arthur's eyes were fixed past the bed, he was froze to the spot and his eyes were wide.

Merlin thought this odd and turned to look in the direction the Prince was, Merlin gasped with shock as he saw who was standing beside the bed.

"WILL" Merlin stuttered, Merlin could not understand how or why Will his friend from Ealdor would be stood in the Princes chambers, why was Will haunting Arthur?.

Will's ghost just stared at both men for a short time before smiling at them, "I died to protect Arthur, so you could still have a future and what...... you both mess about with what you have" Will said calmly.

Merlin and Arthur could not believe what they were seeing or hearing, "what do you mean?" choked Merlin.

Will looked from Merlin to Arthur then to the floor and then back up at them both, "you two, why did you go running to Merlin when you thought there was a big bad ghosty in your room Arthur?" mocked Will as he once again stared into Arthur.

Arthur swallowed hard and was about to answer when Will started up again "because he protects you, because he loves you and you love him, don't waste your lives apart".

Arthur stared in shock as Will vanished leaving Merlin and the Prince alone in the chambers.

Merlin felt Arthur grip his arm and turned him to face him, both men stared at each other, their eyes burning for the other.

"What he said was true" whispered Arthur as he leaned in to kiss Merlin on the lips.

The room was calm again and felt at ease, the strange feeling had gone.

Merlin still could not figure out why Will had haunted Arthur, or why he had said what he said. Especially after their history, Will was the first and only man he had ever loved or been with, until now.


End file.
